


Need You Now

by JamieMac26



Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Need You Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26
Summary: "It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you nowSaid I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you nowAnd I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." - Lady Antebellum - Need You Now





	Need You Now

(Y/N) twirled the phone between her fingers. The screen flashed, then darkened, flashed, then darkened. She pictured his face. Every small detail was etched into her memory. His dimples. His blue-green eyes. The mole that was centered on this neck. She could feel his skin under her fingertips as she ran them along his jawline. The scruff that would tickle her when she pressed her lips against his. She reached for the whiskey bottle that sat on the table next to her. She poured herself a drink, careful to not spill the liquid over the rim of the shot glass. The glass was cool against her skin as she tipped her head back, allowing the liquid to burn down her throat. She poured another, the burning less intense. Another shot soon followed and she could feel her senses loosening. She glanced at the phone, it’s screen now dark. She touched it, the light illuminating her face. She found his number, hesitating only briefly before she allowed herself to call him. 

“(Y/N)...” HIs voice was gruff, as if she’d woke him up.

“It’s me,” She whispered. His voice had sent shockwaves through her body, along with a sense of guilt. “I know I said I wouldn’t call….b...but” She stuttered, her voice working against her.

“You promised you wouldn’t call,” He whispered back at her. 

He didn’t sound mad and her courage stopped wavering, “I need you.”

“You have to stop doing this (Y/N).”

She could hear rustling, as if he was crawling out of bed. 

“I know but Taron, I’m weak, I can’t help it. I can’t get you off of my mind.” The liquor had taken complete control of her senses and she quickly added another shot. “Please,” Her voice held a sense of urgency, one she knew he couldn’t resist.

He sighed, “I’m on my way.”

 

She stared at the door. She was anxious to hear the knock. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She knew that she had promised him she wouldn’t call anymore. They had agreed to part ways. They had agreed the late night visits to their respective homes had to stop, but she was tired of being alone. She was tired of the nights spent watching the shadows as they moved across the ceiling. She was tired of only one side of the bed being warm. The alcohol made her weaken her promises, giving her an excuse to call him. She wondered if he ever thought of her. If he ever had moments of weakness and reached for the phone. He never called her. She always called him, but maybe, just maybe he had thought about it.

 

The knock echoed and she jumped up from her chair. She pulled the door open with too much force, her limbs numb from the whiskey. 

“Hi,” She smiled at him foolishly, reaching for his hand. 

He allowed her to take it. He allowed her to tug him into the room. He allowed her to shut the door behind him. He allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist, holding him close to her chest. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around her, holding her just as close. He smelled her hair, wisps of vanilla and cinnamon invaded his nostrils. God she smelled good and god he missed her. He pulled back, looking down into her wanting eyes. She stood on her toes, bringing their lips together. She was hungry for him and as her tongue swiped at his bottom lip, he allowed her access.  Her hands were tugging at his clothes, gripping the hem of his shirt. Her fingers dipped into the waistband of his sweats and he stepped back from her. 

“What are you doing?” She looked up at him, pleading in her eyes. 

He rubbed his face with both hands, refusing to look at her, “What are we doing?

“We’re numbing the pain Taron, please… just kiss me,” She pulled at his shirt, trying to bring him back to her. 

He held his ground, shaking his head, “I can’t keep doing this (Y/N). I can’t keep coming here. I can’t keep getting lost in you. I have to stop wanting you.”

“But why do we have to stop? I don’t understand, I never understood why.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he didn’t stop her.

He gave in. He didn’t want to argue with her, not tonight. They would have to revisit this in the morning but right now, right now he wanted to get lost in her. “I need a shot.”

She released him, turning her back on him as she walked into her kitchen. He watched as she grabbed two shot glasses and filled them with the amber liquid. She carried them back to where he still stood and handed one of them to him. He downed it as quickly as she did but didn’t bother waiting for the effects to hit before crashing his lips into hers. 

 

He stumbled backwards down the hallway. Their lips glued together. Her hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were working on the buttons of her jeans. The back of his knees hit her bed and he fell backwards, bouncing onto the soft mattress. She climbed up onto him, her knees straddling his hips. She ground down onto him, his excitement clearly evident. She moaned and that noise only made him want her more. He continued his fight with her jeans, finally managed to get them undone. She stood, shimmying out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor.  She pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it down to gather next to her pants. Her bra was the next thing to go and his breathing quickened as he reached for her. She crawled back up his body, her lips meeting his again. He rolled them over, his body now hovering over hers. He licked his lips, his hunger for her just as desirous. His own shirt was tossed to the side and he lowered his body on top of hers. Their chests were pressed together, their skin coming into full contact. The flesh seemed to burn where it met, the intensity urging them on. He felt her fingers trying to unclasp his belt and he reached down to help her. The buttons had been popped and her feet pressed into his hips, sliding them down his body, the fabric going with them. She smiled at him, a look of longing written on her face. He should not need her, he should not want her the way he did. 

 

More kissing. His lips traveled down her body, stopping at every crevice. She squirmed, her legs wrapping around his thighs. His hand moved between their bodies, finding their way to her core. He slid two fingers through her wet folds. He watched her as he slowly pushed them into her. Her back arched and her lids closed. He was mesmerized by this woman but yet, she was like a drug, a drug he shouldn’t be having. His fingers pumped into her, gathering speed. She gripped his shoulders, her hips coming up to meet each thrust. He could feel her start to clench around him. He removed his fingers and she groaned at him. With one hand, he pushed his boxers down, exposing just how ready he was. She reached for him, grasping him in one hand and aligning him with her core. He looked down at her and she nodded her head slightly. He moaned along with her as their bodies adjusted to one another. He started his rhythm, remembering exactly how she liked it. Her legs were wrapped around him again, pushing against his ass as they urged him to move faster. The rhythm picked up and their groanings reverberated in unison. 

 

Sweat started to bead on both of their brows, but his thrusting continued. He could feel her pulsating around him and he knew that she was getting closer. “(Y/N) don’t cum yet.. I need you to hold on.” He picked up his speed, needing to have his release at the same time. The pulsating increased, between that and their increased rhythm, they hit their stride at the same time. His lips found hers to muffle the sounds of pleasure and he continued to pump in and out as their wave slowed. 

 

His body stayed on hers, but he shifted so as not to crush her. Her hands caressed his arm and their legs stayed tangled together. He kissed her temple, one arm cradling her head while the other hugged her to him. 

“Don’t leave,” She turned to look at him.

“You know I can’t stay,” He hated that he had to say that.

“Stay until I fall asleep,” She tightened her hold on his arm.

He nodded his head, “Okay (Y/N), I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

A small smile appeared and he couldn’t help but smile back. How could someone be so good for you, yet so bad for you at the same time. He kissed her again, his lips lingering. Their bodies shifted and he pulled her too him, her back pressed against his chest. He allowed his head to sink into the pillows. His body relaxed with hers so near. He’d deal with it all in the morning. 


End file.
